


A Skele-ton of Love

by TheUndeadWulf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, Other, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndeadWulf/pseuds/TheUndeadWulf
Summary: This is a story between a suicidal teen, and a punny skeleton. This is also copyrighted to me. Please alert me if you find a work a little to similar to this one, and I'll let the other writer know. (c)





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic, so please leave constructive feedback! I'd love to hear from you all!

You woke up one morning, feeling as if the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You rolled over and groaned. The warmth of your blankets made you not want to get up. The window told you it was dawn. 

Today is the day, you thought to yourself. Today is the day you would travel up Mt. Ebott. The entrance to the land of monsters. But you weren’t going to live amongst the monsters, no, you were going to die on that mountain. You finally shoved off the covers and swung your legs off the side of your lumpy mattress.

"Hur de dur. You muttered to yourself. you stood and walked to your closet. The door was already open, so you grabbed a duffel bag filled with food and water, and the suicide note. You noticed the scars that covered your forearms and smiled.

“Soon, I won’t have to deal with you scars.” You said softly. Your legs carried you downstairs to the kitchen, where you set the note. 

Dear Mom, I think you’ll miss me. But I cannot go living on in this world. It holds nothing for me, not even the slightest ray of hope. Goodbye, for good.

You knew your mom wouldn’t care, she was too drunk most of the time to even acknowledge your existence. After that, you said your final goodbyes to your home, and left. You checked your phone, hoping for a bus ticket to the closest town to Mt. Ebott. The next time a bus would stop here was in 20 minutes, and the bus stop was a fifteen minute walk. 

As you made your way to the bus station, you spent 3 of the 100 dollars you had on a freshly baked bread bun. You munched on the delicious warm bun as you walked down the busy street. People created a loud roar that melded with the rumble of cars. You made to the bus station just as the bus pulled up. To Mt. Ebott it was an hour long ride. You took this time to nap, because you knew it was a long hike to the top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bus had left you at the foot of Mt. Ebott a long time ago. You had nearly made it to the top as the sun set. The view was absolutely gorgeous from the height you were at. You could see everything. The glittering ocean, more mountains, and the cities as lights flickered on so the people could make their way around at night. A while back you had seen a large crater in the side of the mountain, and it was so deep you couldn’t see the bottom. That is where you figured you’d end it all. So with the little sunlight left, you scurried down the rocky mountain. It fell dark before you could find your way back to the large hole.

“Good, now I can’t have any second thoughts. I’ll just fall right in.” As you said that you felt the ground slip beneath your feet began to fall, farther and farther down until you passed out from the fear.


	2. Tu-Toriel

You woke up groaning. You had a killer headache.

“Is this the afterlife?” You wondered aloud. You finally opened your eyes. There was a bed of yellow flowers beneath you. You pushed yourself up and looked around. This seemed to be a black void. You sighed.

“My own personal hell? Cool.” You muttered sarcastically. Suddenly you heard a voice.

“Howdy there! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! This is the Underground. Here, we spread our kindness through FRIENDLINESS PELLETS. Here, I’ll share some of mine with you!” A little yellow flower said in an adorable little voice. Then out of nowhere, you felt the very essence of your being pulled from within you. You were suddenly a little red heart, trapped in a white box. Flowey was now black and white, and he hovered up above you.

You could surprisingly move around, and you tested the edges of the box. You couldn’t get past them, they were solid. Then, white pellets showed up in a circle around you, slowly closing in. You began to feel terrified. Flowey’s face began to contort into some cruel, terrifying face. 

“HAHAHAHA! You IDIOT! You really thought it was safe here, huh? Well, down here, IT’s KILL OR BE KILLED!” The now gruesome looking flower bellowed. You had returned to the middle of your box, and were just about of be attacked by what the flower had called “friendliness pellets”. Just as you were seconds away from death, a fireball came in from the side and attacked Flowey. 

Your soul returned to your body. You gasped from the sensation of no longer being in your body. It wasn’t until after you got over the feeling that you noticed a towering goat lady standing next to you with a smile.

“What the actual fuck?” You asked.

“Language my child! That insufferable creature is Flowey. I am Toriel. I guard this place. It is called the RUINS. It is dangerous out there. I’ll show you around and teach you about the puzzles that are here in the ruins.” The giant goat lady said. You jumped at her harshness that she showed me at first. You were still cautious though. 

“Woah woah woah. Slow down here Miss Goat Lady. I’m not about to follow you anywhere. The first freaking thing I saw here was a FREAKING FLOWER! And it seemed harmless, like you, but turns out he wanted to KILL ME! Yeah, I came here to die, but guess what? Now that I am still alive, I don’t really feel like dying anymore. So I’m staying put.” You shouted. The goat lady, er, Toriel, huffed and crossed her arms.

“Flowey will just come back, now if you’ll follow me, I can teach you about the ruins.” Toriel said. Your face paled at the thought of that murderous yellow flower returning. You decided to follow the giant goat furry thing.

“Fine! But ONLY because Flowey is a NIGHTMARE!” You huffed. Toriel took you by your hand and led you through the first few puzzles, taught you how kindness was better than fighting, and finally offered you a cellphone. You turned the offer down, as you had your own. She put her phone number in your (F/C) cellphone and took off. You sat down and decided to play a few games on your phone.

It had been a few hours since Toriel had left. You had called a few times but it seemed as if the phone had been stolen by some dog. So you stood up and walked in the direction you had not been yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Sans will probably come in at chapter 4, by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

You had made it to the house a long while ago, a few days actually, from your sleep cycle. Toriel had shown you a book on multiple uses for snails, and made you a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. She had shown you kindness and given you a home, but you wanted to explore past the RUINS. You had put on a blue and green shirt with a pair of normal jeans that day. You decided to ask how to leave the RUINS, maybe even leave the UNDERGROUND. Toriel was in the living room, reading her snail book again.

“Hey, Toriel, could you tell me how to leave the RUINS, or maaaybe even the UNDERGROUND?” You asked the giant goat. She took off her reading glasses and smiled.

“My child, wouldn’t you rather know how to make a goulash with snails?” Toriel asked. You stuck your tongue out in disgust and shook your head. 

“I have been meaning to do this for a long time.” Toriel said, before setting her book down and walking down the stairs she had forbidden you to walk on. You followed her quietly.

“Go back upstairs my child, I’ll make you some more pie.” Toriel said in a soft voice. You were down the stairs, and about a third way down the purple hallway. You followed her, and she kept telling you to go back upstairs. You both stopped at a door at the end of the long, long hall. The goat lady turned around and gave you a fierce look. You almost wanted to whimper from the feeling she radiated. Anger, and disappointment. 

“My child, this is your last chance.” Toriel warned. You ignored her and stood there.

“Please let me go, Toriel.” You begged.

“No! I must protect you.” She argued.

“I have to leave. I can’t stay here forever.” 

“I see what I have to do. My child, please forgive me.”

You felt your soul leaving your body. Toriel appeared above you, sadness in her eyes. She threw an attack at you, but you dodged it. Another one dodged. So many attacks dodged before one finally hit you. You felt weaker, so you somehow managed to eat a piece of BUTTERSCOTCH PIE you kept. Your strength returned and you continued to dodge attack after attack, pleading with the mother figure to spare you. She finally gave up, your soul returned to your body, and you dropped to your knees. Not because of pain, no, because of the sadness. You thought you could trust Toriel. But it seemed as if you could trust no one.

She cried and apologized. Toriel let you go. So you slowly crept out the big door and onto a snowy path. There were trees on either side of you. After a small bit of walking, you heard a twig crack. You turned around in fright. A dark silhouette came towards you. He stopped, and you stood there for a few seconds. It stuck its hand out for you to shake. You didn’t shake it for a few minutes. Then the thing came into the light. It was a fat skeleton.

“Well that's no way to greet a pal, now is it?” It said. ou slowly reached forward and grabbed its hand. A loud fart noise erupted in the air. You stumbled backward through the snow and nearly fell. The skeleton laughed heartily.

“I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” the skeleton said. 

“I’m (Y/N). Uh, you out of Goat Lady, Demon Flower, and the Froggits, are the strangest I’ve seen.” You replied. The skeleton let out another laugh and patted your back.


	4. The Skelebros

Turning away from you, Sans spoke again.

"So kiddo, you're a human eh? That's cool I guess." His voice was kinda low, and comical. Almost like he had a Boston accent. It was kinda hot, you thought. You followed the blue-coated skeleton away from the RUINS and towards wherever he was taking you. 

"Yeah. A human. We know about you guys, kinda. But that makes me wonder, what do you know about us?" You asked, your voice curious. Sans sighed a bit.

"Kid, all I know is what I've been told. And what I've been told is that humans trapped us down here." Sans told you. You almost gasped. 

"I was always told that you had always lived here, and that nobody went here 'cause it was dangerous." You replied. Sans chuckled. Then, a loud and strange voice came cutting through the air.

"SSSSSAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!" It yelled.

"Hey kid, why don't you hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp over there? My brother's coming." Sans told you, poking your arm with a bony finger. You rushed behind the lamp. Peeking out from behind it, a tall skeleton dressed up in an orange scarf and a white chest plate came running into view.

"BROTHER! HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING AGAIN?" He screamed. Sans chuckled.

"No Papyrus. I was totally searching by the ruins and looking in the forest." The sarcastic words flew out of the short skeleton's mouth with ease. 

"Brother, you know the forest is dangerous!" Papyrus scolded.

"Paps, you are so gullible. I'm joking." Sans said, a smile gracing his white face. Papyrus stomped.

"BROTHER DO NOT JOKE WITH ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted. It seemed this Papyrus fellow was very loud. The tall skeleton rushed off, seeming angry and frustrated. Cautiously, you stepped out from behind the lamp. Sans moved forward to greet you once more. 

"Sooo, that's Paps, my brother. Sorry, he's obsessed with joining the Royal guard and capturing a human. But he's got a big heart." Sans said, looking away from you as he spoke. You looked down too, wishing you had a brother. A life really.

Wait, scratch that.

The whole reason you came here was to die. Maybe you could just, let Papyrus catch you? Put you wherever captured humans went? Maybe even get executed? A weak smile graced your face as you looked back up.

"Well kiddo, we should get to Snowdin here soon."


End file.
